Only to You
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Amu seems to be quite troubled tonight. Can Ikuto come in and distract her from what's bothering her?


A young male sat in a tree beside the balcony of the object of his attention. His indigo eyes tracked her every movement, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched her throw her hands up into the air in frustration.

"_Poor girl,"_ He thought eyes alive with amusement as he continued to watch her, _"She's __**belaboring**__ this to a point where it really is impossible." _

He hopped out of the tree and landed on her balcony, sliding the door open to allow himself in. Her head shot up, pink hair tousled every which way and honey golden eyes wide.

"I-Ikuto," She exclaimed, eyes following him as he made himself comfortable on her bed. Ikuto smirked up at her, chin resting on his hand.

"Yo."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the smirk on his face grow bigger. "What are you doing in my room? I don't have time for you and your games tonight!"

"No time," He repeated, raising an eyebrow, "But you never blatantly **eschew** my teasings _Amu._" He purred, causing a blush to paint itself across her cheeks.

"W-Well tonight is different!" She yelled, turning her back on him immediately, "So go find someplace else to play your stupid **banal** games!"

"**Banal**? Why Amu, it's so unlike you to be **carping **about my mannerisms."

"What're you talking about? I'm _always _yelling at you!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, turning to face him again.

"Ah, but you're never so **invidious **as you are tonight." He stated calmly, watching the emotions play out across her face. He smirked as he saw first shock, then guilt, then straight back to annoyance and anger as she realized what was going on.

"Would you stop **temporizing**? I told you I'm busy!" She snapped, her eyes hardening to an angry amber color. He smirked, deciding to keep pushing his luck.

"How about I just stay and help then?"

"No thanks."

"Stay and be quiet?"

"Not happening."

"How about I leave and then come back so we can snuggle and I can help you _relax_?" He said, watching as her face turned bright red at his implication.

"H-H-How is that l-last topic even **germane**?" She screeched, her hand slapping over her mouth as she realized the volume her voice at gotten to. Ikuto shrugged, inwardly chuckling at how riled up he had gotten her in a short amount of time.

"I would just hold you and give you a small massage. You know, something to ease your muscles," He suggested, a coy smirk appearing on his face as he watched Amu's face flare up even more. "Perverted kid." He added as an afterthought.

Amu groaned, slamming her head down onto her desk. "You, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, are completely and utterly **insatiable **with making me feel awkward and uncomfortable . And I am not a perverted kid."

"And you, Amu Hinamori, are completely and utterly **intransigent**. And yes you are, considering I never said anything about se-"

"La la la, can't hear you," She sang, her hands immediately covering her ears in response. He snickered, finding that his visit tonight was even more enjoyable than he could imagine.

"Aw, and here all I was trying to do was impart valuable information on my Amu's **acquisitive **mind." Ikuto whined, his head resting on her bed as he continued to watch her. Amu's glared at him, her hands falling from her ears to land straight on her hips.

"I am not yours! I've never _been _yours! Why you would **arrogate** me as yours is completely stupid!" Amu explained, the blush on her cheeks still a bright red. He blinked at her, a playful light gleaming in his eyes.

"Why Amu, are you trying to tell me that your **reconnaissance **of my nature won't allow me to be your lover?" He pouted, the playful glint in his eyes never leaving as he watched her eyes widen and mouth hang open in shock. Ikuto snickered, finding her expression to be adorable and hilarious all at the same time. His snicker caused her to snap back into reality with her tolerance of his games slowly being used up.

"Are you trying to make me stop using **coherent** sentences?" She said, turning around to face him fully. He noticed she had yet gotten out of her school uniform, which at the moment was wrinkled beyond anything he knew.

"Well if that's what receiving **encomiums** does to you then yes, I am."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked down. "And do you have any proof with which I can **substantiate **that claim?"

He smirked, swinging his legs around so that he was sitting upright on her bed. "I'm glad you asked me that." He said, rising from her bed and sauntering towards her. Amu's eyes widened as she backed her chair up, getting nowhere quickly due to her desk being right behind her. He leaned towards her, his face inching ever more closely to hers.

"I-Iku-" Amu was cut off by a finger placed on her lips. She looked down at it only to look back up at Ikuto, seeing a teasing yet loving warmth dance in his eyes.

"Why not stay quiet for a while and let me explain?" He whispered, leaning towards her ear to speak. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable biting sensation that would follow soon after such a movement. As she felt his warm breath hit her ear, she didn't feel teeth closing in on her, by rather heard his evidence to his claim.

"You're so **tenable** that it's adorable; if you let me I'd hold you forever and defend you from all the evils of the world. You're cute, hardworking, and so supportive of others. Everyone should **emulate **to be like you; maybe then we'd have a world that's livable in. When you smile you make my world brighter; when you're sad any flowing happiness I have immediately **congeals **itself into comfort for you. In fact, the reason I visit you every night is to make sure that you're absolutely okay."

Amu's eyes were as large as saucers as he pulled away from her to look at her. He smirked, soaking up her expression before he spoke.

"Did my evidence change your mind, or are you normally **taciturn**?" He asked, watching as she snapped back to reality. Amu swallowed, looking down at her fingers as she spoke.

"I-I-I j-just never kn-knew y-you could be s-so…" She struggled to find the right word, peeking up at him before looking back down, "**L-Largesse **with compliments."

He smiled slightly, leaning in and kissing her softly on the nose. "Only to you Amu."

**

* * *

A/N: Um so, this was my attempt at using vocabulary in a story. Because I have midterms on Tuesday, and I KNOW NONE OF THE 160 ENGLISH VOCAB WORDS. FML. So yeah, feel free to yell at me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. At all. DOUBLE FML.**


End file.
